Faithfully
by Spirit414
Summary: I'm forever yours....faithfully. Javid songfic very fluffy oneshot R&R please


**_Author's Notes: Hey guys!! I am back with another one!!! It's only a one shot, but hopefully it will be pretty good. I have like, 10 different stories in my head right now, and I am trying like crazy to get them all out. But you know, these things take time. I would also like to say that I hope my stories and things will get better with time, because for my readers that have read my other work, some of them pretty much stunk._**

**_Oh, and Merry late Christmas to all those who celebrate, and for those who don't, have a happy late season!!_**

**_Now, on to the story!!!!! The song used in this fic is called Faithfully and is written by Journey._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Though if I did...things would be different. hehe **_

* * *

Faithfully

Walking along the cold streets of Manhattan, Jack sighed to himself. He was sorry for what he did, really. He'd told Dave it too, and tried to explain. It was a party, and he was drunk, he didn't know who he was making out with. Then that hangover the next morning, wasn't that punishment enough? No, he had to endure David yelling at him for at least a half and hour, while he attempted to say sorry and explain that he didn't know he was making out with Dave's sister, and he did still love him. But, David wouldn't listen, and he just walked away, while yelling that they were over. He just left Jack standing there, a headache still pounding inside his skull.

As he walked down the street, Jack sighed again, and breathed to himself, "This better work."

David paced in his room, his forehead furrowed in thought and anger. Why did Jack have to be so thoughtless and dumb? David didn't know what to believe anymore. Part of him still loved Jack, it would always love Jack, but the other part wanted to never see him again for making out with his sister of all people! Ok, he was drunk, David would give him that, but it was Jack's fault for getting so drunk he couldn't tell who he was kissing! Hearing a noise outside, David was pulled from his thoughts, and looked outside.

Jack had finally reached his destination, David's house, and prepared for what he was about to do.

He pulled out a small pitch pipe, blew a single note into it, and began to sing.

"_Highway run, into the midnight sun, wheels go round and round, you're on my mind. Restless hearts sleep alone tonight, sending all my love along the wire. They say that road ain't no place to start a family. Right down the line it's been you and me. And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be. Oooh, boy, you stand by me. I'm forever yours…Faithfully."_

Seeing no activity in David's window, Jack continued to sing the second verse, belting out the words.

David listened for a few minutes, and sure enough, there was Jack standing in his front yard, singing his favorite song as loud as possible. David was shocked. He couldn't believe that Jack had the nerve to come to his house after what he did. If he thought David would forgive him, he was sadly mistaken. Though as he listened, he realized Jack wasn't half bad at singing.

"_Circus life, under the big top world, we all need the clowns to make us smile. Through space and time, always another show, wondering where I am, lost without you._ _And being apart ain't easy on this love affair, two strangers learn to fall in love again. I get the joy of rediscovering you, ooooh boy you stand by me."_

David smiled at Jack's replacement of the word 'girl' with 'boy'. He had been pretty drunk….

_"I'm forever yours…Faithfully."_

Finishing the song with gusto, but still seeing no movement from David window, Jack proceeded to yell, "Davey, I'm sorry ok? I told you that a million times! Please come down, please? Ok, if you don't show any sign that you hear me, because I know you can, I'm going to sing it again, and I don't think your neighbors want to hear that! C'mon Dave, I love you!"

At that last word, David finally stuck his head out the window and called down with a smile, "You're right, they don't. Come to the front door, I guess I can let you in. Just, try to be a little quieter, though I think the whole neighborhood is awake by now."

He disappeared from the window and Jack sighed once again, relieved he had gotten Dave back, and waited for him to open the door.

When David appeared, Jack wrapped his arms around him and whispered in his ear, "I love you, you know that right?" Then he kissed him gently. David mumbled what sounded like a yes in Jack's mouth and pulled away smiling.

"You know, you're a better kisser than your sister."

"Don't push it Jack."

Jack grinned, kissed David softly again and murmured, "Don't worry Davey, I'm forever yours, faithfully."

* * *

**_So, what do you think??? Please go review, its the only thing that makes this writing thing worthwhile...the amazing support from you great readers out there. So, what are you waiting for, go review! I know you can do it, just click the review button, click it, click it, oh come on JUST CLICK IT ALREADY!!! (takes several deep breaths) Ok, i am calm now. Just please review. Thanks!!_**

**_Spirit_**

**_P.S._**

**_if you want to listen to the actual song, go to youtube and type in Faithfully by Journey._**


End file.
